


Bury me deep inside

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: драбблы R-NC-17 [5]
Category: HIM (Band), The Rasmus
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Продолжение командного драббла"Bittersweet"





	Bury me deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение командного драббла ["Bittersweet"](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217058042.htm?oam#more3)

Когда дверь за его спиной захлопывается с оглушительным грохотом, Лаури, наконец, отрывается от губ Вилле и даже, кажется, приходит в себя. Какого черта он творит? Нет, снова он в это не вляпается, только не сейчас, не когда он почти решился начать все с чистого листа и перестать страдать. Но одного взгляда на черные – как у обдолбавшегося наркомана – глаза Вилле, на беззащитную шею и искусанные покрасневшие губы оказывается достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всем. Вилле тянет к нему тонкие пальцы, пьяно прикрывает глаза, стонет прямо в губы, и все это заставляет тело Лаури двигаться почти против воли.  
Он стискивает его бедра под необъятным свитером и с размаха усаживает на колонку усилителя, одновременно пытаясь пробраться непослушными пальцами под резинку штанов. Вилле не помогает ему, оплетая ногами бедра, и с силой притягивает к себе, упираясь в поясницу пятками в колючих носках, – Лаури едва может двигаться в этой мягко-стальной хватке, поэтому пускает в ход руки, и, наконец, после недолгой борьбы, стягивает с Вилле штаны настолько, чтобы немедленно облапить голый зад – белья под ними предсказуемо нет.  
Собственные джинсы жмут немилосердно, но Лаури не может перестать водить ладонями по восхитительно нежной коже. Он вздрагивает, когда живота касаются холодные пальцы – у Вилле они всегда холодные. Тот ерзает голой задницей по несчастной колонке и глухо, почти мелодично, стонет, одновременно пытаясь справиться с молнией на джинсах Лаури, - успешно. Его член получает долгожданную свободу, и бедра сами толкаются вперед, а пальцы неожиданно легко и влажно скользят внутрь. Вот же сукин сын! Знал. Знал, что у Лаури не хватит решимости и мозгов отказаться. Ну и ладно! Так даже лучше. Злость добавляет силы, и Лаури больше не сдерживает себя. Он входит одним грубым рывком. Вилле шипит, как кошка, страдальчески закусывает губы, но ни на секунду не ослабляет мертвую хватку. В ответ Лаури до боли сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, и становится непонятно, кто кого удерживает.  
Судорожный выдох Вилле становится сигналом, и Лаури начинает двигаться. Все это безумие одновременно похоже и не похоже на все, что было у них раньше, – Вилле никогда не повторялся – колонка заходится скрипом под их общим весом, но Лаури ее не слышит – он слышит только череду шлепков, вздохов и сдавленных ругательств, которые заводят почище любого порно. Вилле беспорядочно водит руками то по его спине, то по плечам, то по собственной груди, задирая свитер, но даже не пытается прикоснуться к ярко-розовому болезненно-твердому члену. Его голова откидывается назад, встречаясь со стеной с негромким стуком, когда губы Лаури обрушиваются на его шею. Он запускает обе руки в иссиня-черные волосы и вдруг цепенеет, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике, и пачкает свитер спермой до самого подбородка.  
Лаури отстает от него на какие-то полминуты, кончая в жадно сжимающуюся дырку, уткнувшись носом в кудрявый висок и сжимая побелевшими пальцами бедра Вилле.  
Он неохотно отстраняется, но выйти из теплого податливого тела нет ни сил, ни желания. Теперь, когда наваждение схлынуло, он чувствует себя глупо – снова повелся. Не важно, кто кого трахнул, – поимели здесь именно его. Расчетливо, цинично. И что дальше? Сейчас его снова выпнут на все четыре стороны до тех пор, пока Вилле опять не станет скучно? Видимо, у него совсем не осталось самоуважения, раз он сдается настырно зудящему в голове вопросу:  
\- Зачем?  
Вилле лениво открывает глаза. Он тяжело дышит, а его все еще сомкнутые за спиной Лаури ноги неритмично подрагивают под стиснувшими их пальцами, но глаза под полуопущенными веками уже глядят привычно насмешливо, холодно. Невероятно, как этот чертов ублюдок даже с членом в заднице и белесыми каплями спермы на лице умудряется выглядеть хозяином положения? Он медленно приподнимается на локтях, и, когда между ними остаются считанные сантиметры, шепчет:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как охрененно звучит твой голос сразу после секса?


End file.
